The 14th Member
by sacred moon
Summary: 4 new girls arrive on earth searching for someone to help them save their planet's. but the weird thing is their not looking for sailor moon


Chap. 1

"The Beginning"

"Goo…d morning sleepy head. This is K29 Radio. Here's a song to get your sleepy eyes gone."

"_So, so, so scandalous  
you know you wanna sing with us (baby)  
that's why you know you  
should be scared of us (baby)"_

A girl with very short brown hair got up & turned up the radio.

"_Non stop looks to kill  
Straight talk sex appeal  
One touch gives me chills and we ain't even close yet  
Rough neck all around  
Inking all over town  
Show me how you get down  
Cos we ain't even close yet"  
_

She went to the window & frowned. She got in shower, the song still playing through the halls of her apartment. She brushed her hair & placed a beaded necklace around her neck, which sparkled for a sec. She smiled & dressed in a maroon and green dress. The phone rang.

"_You got me feeling and you got me feeling weak  
Listen as I speak cos I'm careful as I creep  
You got me going crazy and you know I can't sleep  
No fortune your moves and you hypnotize me  
You got me trembling like a little baby girl  
You're so special, you're like diamonds and pearls  
You got me spinning and you got me in a twirl  
You're my number one baby and you come to rock my world"  
_

"Hello?"

"Cally, where are you? Mr. Myers is down the hall having a fit with that girl Serena."

"I'm coming. What'd she do this time?" ask Cally, looking at herself in the mirror & pressing her pendent. In an instant her hair was a fiery red instead of brown.

"Who Serena, she forgot her HW, running in the halls, & _SHE WAS LATE AGAIN…"_

"I'M LATE?" screamed Cally, sprinting down the street.

"Hello… Cally? Hello…"

15 MIN. LATER 

"Why are you here?" asked a girl with long blonde hair & who looked like she had meatballs in her hair.

"I was late." Cally said, sitting down 2 seats away. She couldn't stand this girl for some reason. Just they aura around her made Cally want keep away from her.

"Oh, your name is Cally Shi, right?" said the girl.

"Yeah, and your Serena."

"That's me…" Serena stopped and took out a watch-like phone that was making a tone.

"Hi… Amy." Said Serena, shooting Cally a worried look.

"Serena meet us outside in 5." Said a voice.

"But…"

"No buts, look outside!" said a voice that seemed to be most of anger.

Both Cally and Serena look out the window. It was foggy but the fog was as greenish/ bluish. People were scattered on the ground. Serena ran out the room, Cally followed Serena but kept her distance. She could here the first voice saying the fog was coming from the temple and that 4 other people were already there and 3 were just informed.

"Hey, how many will be there?" asked Cally, now running beside Serena.

"Um… about 13."

"That's it?"

Cally burst through the door to the roof. Serena shouted, "WAIT A MIN!" but Cally had taken off her necklace and threw it in front of her.

"SOLAR POWER MAGIC X!"

There was a flash of light. There was another shout and another flash of light.

2 girls wore a short skirt and a leotard. The blonde had a heart placed between wings in the middle of her chest. She had a gold tiara on with a crescent moon on it. Her skirt was yellow and pink and her sleeves were pink too.

The 2nd girl no had waste length hair the color of fiery red. Her skirt was silver with a bow in the back, the color of violet. She, unlike the blonde, had a beaded tiara with a pendent that looked like a necklace. Her shoes were high heels but with diamond straps. Her hair was pulled back half way and when she moved her whole body sparkled.

"Wow, I thought I felt an aura around you. I'm Sailor Moon."

"Flattered, I'm sure. I'm Sailor X.," said Cally, running toward the building and jumping on to it with Sailor Moon on her heels.

"What do you mean by it wont be enough people? You obviously don't know my… girls." Said Sailor Moon, pausing as she thought of the Sailor Starlights.

"Look I know this power, but… how did it find us?" Sailor X stopped and looked down at a temple. Blasts of fire, thunder, ice, water, and chain of light were appearing here and there.

"Sailor Moon!" said a squeaky voice.

"Mini Moon, what are you doing here?" asked Sailor Moon, kneeling on one knee to look a pink haired little girl in the eye.

"Mercury called… who's she?"

"No time look." Sailor X said pointing at the fog.

It was like it couldn't decide weither or not it wanted to go away. Before Sailor moon could do anything though, Cally had jumped into the air pulling out a fan that was black with a blood red X on it. To Mini Moon it seemed stupid to bring out a fan. Of course she thought Sailor X was going to blow the fog away. She landed next to a girl with short blonde hair with a dark blue and yellow outfit. She looked at Sailor X in confusion.

"VENUS METEOR SHOWER!"

"JUPITER THUNDER DRAGON!"

"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!"

Sailor X closed her fan. Sailor X looked at the girls then saw 3 longhaired girls showing up next to sailor moon and ready to attack. Sailor X looked around desperately trying to find the source, then she saw it. Right at the entrance was a man with a top hat with a black tuxedo and a black and red cape. He had black hair but you couldn't see his eyes because he was wearing a mask. He also had cane.

"Stop right there!" shouted X, walking toward the man.

"Don't hurt him. He's my daddy." Said Mini Moon.

"My dear Sailor X," said the man. His voice was weird as if two people were talking, one deep and dramatic one harsh and wheezy. " How long has it been? 2 years."

"Try half a year and I try to forget."

"But I haven't."

"Go figured." She muttered, opening her fan. The tips of the fan were made of metal and the X shone brightly.

"Now, now manners. Besides, is that how you treat an old…"

Sailor X's fan came whizzing down barely missing the man's ear. Sailor Moon gasped and threw her hand over her mouth. "Don't…"

"No worries. He won't… feel… a thing." X said, swishing her fan down.

The man threw a rose at her with thorns on it but Sailor X caught it and sniffed it. "I love the smell of roses newly bloomed." Teased Sailor X. the masked man drew out his cane. Once again Sailor X closed her fan.

"This is ridiculous. I'm already in trouble at school and now you show up! SOLAR SONIC SHOWER!"

Out of no where purple crystals flew out Sailor X's hand cutting the man's cape and one had cut his cheek. Sailor X looked around and spotted a girl with black hair and a red outfit. "You girl, in the red outfit," the girl looked at her. "Do you know anyone that knows Ofuda?"

"Yeah, me."

"Alright then don't aim for his head, that doesn't work most of the time. Aim for his heart."

The girl nodded and took out three pieces paper. Sailor Mars said "AKURYOU TAISAN!" and threw it at the man's heart. The crystals stopped flying toward the man and he to the ground. Sailor Moon ran and put her hand the man's face. "Darien? Darien?" she cried shaking him. "He's ok. Just knock out. When ever Lamar possesses someone it takes awhile for them to get over it." Said Sailor X. She turned around and walked toward the exit of the squared garden of the temple.

"Hey, get back here."

The girl with short blonde hair and another girl with long blonde hair crossed arms in front of Sailor X. "So, how many of you girls have blonde hair?" Sailor X said sarcastically.

"You are tell us who you are, who was that, and why are you and this Lamar showing up." Said the girl with long dark red hair.

Sailor X smiled at them and touched her pendent on her forehead and vanished.

Hi everyone. It's been awhile since my last story but I'll finish this one. Promise. Lol well g2g hope you like this one. Luv ya,


End file.
